Your Equal
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: A few years passed, and I couldn't take it anymore. England thought I was nothing more that a colony. A simple brat under his control. No. I would do something that none of the others dared to do. Fight him. Become his equal. USUK


**Your Equal**

**Date Written: March 8/2011**

**Pairings: Suggestive USUK/UKUS, could just be seen as an angst story though...**

**Catagory: Hetalia Axis Powers/Hetalia World Series**

**A/N: Okay, so I was listening to the song, "Who Knew" by Pink, and I got THIS story. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it's so short, but it's 12:50am where I am, so I got to do this fast! It kinda jumps around history a bit, hope you don't mind!**

I remember how he used to tell me, "I'll never leave you America. Not Forever. I'll always come back don't you worry." I remember how I used to believe him. I was such a small colony, and he took advantage of that, bending me to his will.

Briton was a strong country in my eyes. With piercing green eyes, and many weapons, I never once even thought about placing rage in him. He was bigger, he was stronger, and he was England. My beloved England. The one that kept me going.

France always told me, "One day you'll be waiting, and he'll never come back for you. I know he tells you you're special, but honestly, you're just like all the others..."

"The others?" I asked. I was so small, I didn't seem to grasp his words. Little did I know they would come back to haunt me.

One day he came back, and I was taller than him. He hadn't come in a particularly long period of time, so he was shocked to see me all grown up. I remember how his smile went from playful to serious, and he smiled at me in a different way than usual. He had manipulation hidden in his gaze.

He handed me papers, all taxes, and I scowled.

"What are these for England?" I said, restraining myself.

"They're taxes. not that you're all grown you'll have to act like an adult, and pay your taxes just as every other colony." I felt my heart stop. Every other colony

"So I'm just another colony?" I asked. "Nothing more?"

"Precisely." He said. I felt my heart break.

A few months, years, passed in the blink of an eye, and I couldn't take it anymore. England thought I was nothing more that a colony. A simple brat under his control, like all his other followers. No. I would do something that non of the others dared to do. Arthur would have no choice but to recognize me as an equal.

I would go to war with him, and I would win.

France had told me, another time, that it was sheer luck I was still visited by the Brit, and I scowled, mainly because I knew he was right. He had always been right.

It began not too long after that. I Sent letters, declaring war against the United Kingdom, and they accepted. I remember walking onto the battle field as I watched soldier after soldier fall on the Brit's side, and soon there was only Arthur.

God, the look in his eyes haunts me. Tears fell freely, and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me, and I scowled, turning while trying to stop my own tears from falling. I didn't want him to be sad, but he had to understand. I didn't want to be his underling. I wanted to be his equal, if not above him. I had to prove to him I was strong, and I was not like all the others.

Years passed, and one day I had to see him again. He was sitting in the meeting room with all the other nations, and I hadn't seen him since the revolution. I was scared, but I had grown even more, and he would see what independence had done to me.

I walked in, not as one of England's colonies, but as America, land of the free, home of the brave. And when I met his eyes he smiled.

"You've grown again America..." He had a distant look in his eyes, and I felt my heart shiver. He still didn't look me in the eyes as he talked to me.

France sent me a knowing look, and I shuddered. His words echoing in my mind.

Was he right?

**And that's it! Please Review, favorite, all that good stuff. Also, I have some other fics, some rated M, with Franada, USUK, and a few others if you're bored and wanna check those out! Later~ AFK**


End file.
